


Surprise

by sleetcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleetcas/pseuds/sleetcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a une idée derrière la tête cette année, il pense avoir enfin trouver le cadeau qui fera fondre son petit-ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Dean entra bruyamment dans l'appartement, le son de sa respiration erratique venant jusqu'aux oreilles de Castiel. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lâcha la pâte à pain, des résidus de la mixture collante restant sur ses mains. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, les mains devant lui pour ne pas se tâcher. Il tomba nez à nez avec un Dean essoufflé, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid. Cas haussa un sourcil alors que l'ex-chasseur le regardait d'un air amusé et... Déterminé ?

\- _Bonjour Dean._ fit finalement Cas d'un air incertain.

- _J'ai une surprise pour toi, viens !_ répondit Dean avec un sourire presque enfantin sur le visage.

Castiel esquissa un léger sourire puis son regard se posa sur ses mains salies. 

\- _D'accord. Je devrais peut-être d'abord me laver les mains._

_\- Dépêche toi, je t'attends dans la voiture._

L'ange déchu entendit le rire de son petit-ami dans le couloir suivi de :

_\- Tu vas adorer !_

Un nouveau froncement de sourcil déforma le visage angélique de Cas. Il resta les mains en l'air quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer pour finalement se diriger rapidement vers la cuisine. Il lança un regard embêté à la pâte loin d'être finie mais ne se fit pas prier. Il se lava les mains en vitesse, quitta son habituel tablier de cuisine -que Dean adorait-et attrapa son trench-coat posé sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement, tout en enfilant son manteau et dévala presque les escaliers pour enfin rejoindre la sortie. Il repéra rapidement le "bébé" de Dean, son Impala adorée, il en était presque jaloux des fois. Son détenteur était d'ailleurs assis au volant et ce fut d'un geste pressant qu'il fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et monta côté passager. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer la portière que le moteur vrombissait déjà, suivi par les premières notes d'une chanson de Kansas. Dean se mit à chantonner joyeusement, tapant sur le volant au rythme de la musique.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui te rend si enjoué ?_ ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Cas, piqué par la curiosité.

- _La surprise._ répondit Dean en rigolant.

\- _C'est une surprise... Humoristique ?_

Deux iris amusées se tournèrent vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean mijotait, mais tant qu'un sourire éclairait son visage, ça n'avait pas d'importance... Quoique si. Il voulait savoir. La curiosité était soi-disant un vilain défaut, du moins, c'était ce que son petit-ami lui avait dit un jour.

_\- Naaah, c'est pas humoristique Cas, ça te plaira tu verras. Patience._

_\- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_

Dean soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

_\- C'est quoi l'intérêt d'une surprise si j'te dis c'que c'est ?_

_\- C'est vrai._ abdiqua finalement Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la route, peut-être l'avait-il déjà emprunté mais avec les amas de neige sur les bords et les arbres, il n'arrivait pas à se repérer. Leur destination restait un mystère. Un étrange sentiment lui serra le ventre mais la sensation n'était pas désagréable, c'était comme de l'excitation, l'envie de savoir ce que son amant mijotait. L'impatience, voilà. Un bien drôle de sentiment. Le trajet se déroulait silencieusement, du moins si l'on pouvait appeler silence Dean qui chantait -criait- chaque chanson de l'album de Kansas qui passait. Mais pour Castiel, ce bruit de fond était l'équivalent des bienfaits du silence pour les humains. Relaxant, apaisant. Dean heureux, souriant et chantonnant, la neige dehors et une surprise à la clef, que pouvait-il demander de mieux ? Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petit village, il devait être situé à environ une demie heure de Sacramento, là où ils habitaient. Dean s'arrêta soudainement sur le côté de la route, laissant un Castiel interloqué.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_ lui demanda l'ange déchu d'un air perdu.

_\- Surprise Cas, surprise. Ferme les yeux._

_\- Mais-_

_\- Ferme les yeux je te dis !_

Cas avait l'air d'un enfant avec ses grands yeux bleus presque affolés et son air tendre sur le visage. Dean n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point il le trouvait adorable. Alors il se pencha légèrement, un air attendri et bienveillant dans le regard, et vint poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Lorsqu'il se recula, Cas avait les yeux fermés et Dean sourit pour lui même avant de sortir de la voiture. Il fit le tour de celle-ci et vint ouvrir la portière de Castiel, attrapant son bras.

_\- Garde bien les yeux fermés, je vais te guider._

_\- Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ? Pourquoi je ne dois pas voir où tu m'emmènes ?_

_\- Ça gâcherait la surprise, crois-moi._ fit Dean en commençant à marcher.

Il tenait gentiment le bras de Castiel, le guidant lentement vers un bâtiment près d'eux maintenant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur destination finale, Cas soupira.

_\- C'est ridicule, je vais ouvrir les yeux._

_\- Non non non !_ s'exclama Dean en mettant sa propre main sur les yeux de Castiel.

 _\- Dean._ soupira l'homme aux yeux bleus d'un air exaspéré.

_\- S'il te plait Cas, je veux te faire une surprise, tu veux bien écouter ce que je te dis ? Je t'emmène pas te faire épiler les poils du torse, ni autre part d'ailleurs. C'est sans danger, tu me fais confiance non ?_

_\- Bien sûr._

_\- Alors garde les yeux fermés, on y est presque._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans une pièce dont l'odeur était étrange. Du moins ce fut ce que se dit Cas, seulement guidé par ses autres sens autres que la vue. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si son petit-ami n'avait pas perdu la tête. L'environnement ne lui rappelait rien de spécial et être sans repère avait tendance à le faire paniquer facilement. Il chercha donc la main de Dean à tâtons, entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'ex-chasseur pouffa légèrement devant la réaction de Castiel et l'emmena un peu plus loin dans l'espace. Cas entendit un bruit métallique puis il lui sembla que Dean attrapait quelque chose, mais il n'était sûr de rien. 

- _Tends tes mains._ lui chuchota Dean en s'approchant de lui.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_\- Putain Cas, tends tes mains!_

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta finalement, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur, après tout Dean ne lui ferait jamais faire quelque chose de nuisible ou dangereux. Il lui faisait confiance. Il se redressa alors légèrement et reprit un peu de contenance.

_\- Et maintenant ?_

_\- Maintenant.._

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis...

_\- Réflexe !_

Un petit corps chaud et poilu tomba littéralement dans les mains de Castiel et il lâcha un petit cri de panique en ouvrant les yeux. Mais ce qu'il découvrit le fit sourire immédiatement. Dans ses mains, se tenait un petit chiot blanc. Ses yeux étaient bleus et il était si petit. Un sourire immense prit place sur les lèvres de Castiel alors qu'il caressait la petite boule de poils entre ses mains.

 _\- Il aurait pu tomber !_ fit-il d'un ton mi-accusateur, mi-amusé en relevant son regard vers Dean.

- _T'as de bons réflexes._ répondit le châtain aux yeux verts en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Castiel lui sourit légèrement puis son regard se recentra sur le petit animal couleur neige qui commençait à s'agiter.

\- _Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie ?_ souffla t-il en caressant le chiot.

- _Que tu seras pas tout seul à la maison quand je serais au boulot. T'auras un p'tit chiot, par contre je te préviens c'est le tien. Tu le laves, le nourris, lui chantes des berceuses, c'est pas mon truc._

 _\- C'est vrai_ _?_ s'exclama Cas.

_\- Ouais, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Les poils, sans parler de ce qu'ils laissent derrière eux, des merd-_

_\- C'e n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ fit Castiel en l'arrêtant. _On va le garder ?_

 _\- Surprise ?_ fit Dean en rigolant.

Castiel lui sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha doucement de lui jusqu'à capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

_\- Merci Dean._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouve que les VF rendent mal. Je regarde Supernatural en VO, et je dois avouer que je ne les vois pas parler français du tout. Je trouve que ça casse les personnages.. Mais bon, c'est seulement mon point de vue. Tout ça pour que vous compreniez que c'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire du Destiel en français. J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
